Storm Hawks season 3 episode 1: A new threat to Atmos
by MR. Doctor Professor Bobby Joe
Summary: A new threat is coming to Atmos and the only one that isn't too busy to stop it is my OC named Bobby Joe! this is my first fan fiction so if you don't have anything nice to say that isn't constructive criticism don't say it. all characters belong to their respective owners. I own Bobby Joe.


0.5 OC description

Gender: male.

Name: Bobby Joe

Prime Race: Human

Second race: Zerg

Home planet: Earth

Is an infested Terran

Prime Ship: Terran battlecruiser

Second Ship: Zerg Leviathan

Ranged weapon: Hydralisk spines

Melee weapon: 1.5 meter long limbs ending in 1meter long scythe like claws

Occupation: king of the rebuilt zerg brood formerly controlled by the late Cerebrate Zaz/Time travelling werewolf detective

Can fly with Mutalisk wings protruding from back

Is friends with Alduin

Chapter

Bobby Joe wasn't feeling well. He'd woken up with a bad headache and a longing for adventure. After seeing his doctor about it he discovered he had adventure withdrawal syndrome, which happened when you did not have an adventure for two years. When he returned home, he found a letter sitting on his desk. So he read it.

[ Bobby Joe

We need you to come so that the terrans stop fighting the Zerg again.  
The hybrids are back.  
Jim Raynor and Sarah Kerrigan]

So he met up with his old friends.  
"STOP THIS POINTLESS FIGHTING! I expected better from the terrans. I can understand the Zerg because its bred right into them, but Sarah, I expected you to control them better. You've been at it for two years now."  
"Bobby Joe?"  
"Hello to both of you. It's great to see you again!" Said Bobby Joe.  
"How's the programming coming kid?" Asked Jim.  
"Good. I'm working on Starcraft 3! The Zerg will be more awesome!"  
"What? How can my army be more awesome? And how's you being a werewolf going?" Asked Sarah.  
"I'm working on it. And werewolf is doing good. All I need are 3 big cows from my brothers farm and then I can control myself and not go eating anything I see when I'm a werewolf." Replied Bobby Joe."  
"Get the game done by the next time you come to Char or I will rescind your leadership of that rouge swarm and make them hunt you for the rest of you're life." Commanded Sarah.  
"Got it." Replied Bobby Joe, fear clearly showing in his eyes and voice.  
"On to why we sent you that letter, the Xel'naga hybrids are attacking a planet called Atmos right now." Said Jim.  
"Then I'll just have to use the flux capacitor that I integrated into my leviathan to get their two weeks ago. Goodbye!"

Then he went to Atmos.

The Storm Hawks had just emerged from the door to the far side. They saw Master Cyclonis in the distance heading toward the lone terra when a nightcrawler frigate speed towards them and opened fire, shooting  
firebolt crystal energy at the Condor. Just then a strange warship with a hammer head front section blocked the shots and opined fire with a massive energy blast and then many smaller bolts of energy. It destroyed the frigate, but not before taking critical damage to itself. As it was falling they didn't see a wraith fly from the ship up to space were a leviathan was waiting. Then nightcrawler's started poring from the downed frigate and headed to battle. Arrow was slicing the nightcrawler's hang gliders to pieces, Junko was smashing them with his knuckledusters, Piper was shooting frost crystal energy from her staff, and Finn was shooting them with his crossbow. After the fight the Storm Hawks were back on the Condor discussing their next plan of action.  
"We should go to that war ship and look for anyone that survived the crash." Said Arrow.  
"But what if its carrying some deadly disease that could infect the entire Atmos?" Asked Stork.  
"Come on Stork there won't be anything dangerous on that ship." Said Finn.  
"Finns right Stork, besides nothing evil could have survived the crash." Said Junko.  
"Your outvoted Stork." Said Piper.  
"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you." Said Stork.  
So the storm hawks went to investigate the downed ship.  
"What do you think powers the ship? I've never seen anything like it." Asked Piper, curiosity showing on her face.  
"I don't know, but its not crystal fuel." Replied Arrow.  
"KZT- stems failing. BZT ZTTTT-ating data transport ZZAAAYTT-cliar launch ZZAAAYTT- etected. All life forms evacuate. Evacuate. Rampancy. AI deterior ZZAAAYTT - Unacceptable unacceptable! Protocol dictates action! You are Forerunner but this installation in mine!" Those were the final words of the Damaged Adjutant.  
"What was that?" Asked Stork, clearly afraid.  
"I don't know but we should probably RUN!" Said Finn, pointing to the wave of laser energy from the damaged weapon systems rushing towards them.  
So they ran. Stork ran fastest followed by Piper, then Arrow and Radar, then Finn, then Junko. They got to there skimmers (they still have there original ones) and flew back to the Condor, but not before a nightcrawler's energy crossbow shot Finns skimmer in half. He fell screaming into the clouds below… and landed on a Mutalisk. He was then seen by Piper, being flown up to the massive cloud bank above. Finn was then ungraciously knocked off of his makeshift mount and onto the living floor of the zerg leviathan. Then two zerglings guided him to Bobby Joes office.

AN: pleas give me some ideas on how the storm hawks and Bobby Joe will meet.


End file.
